


JUN-KUN, SHO-CHAN AND THE CURSE OF THE CELL PHONE.

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, cracky fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: It's basically a fairy tale with crack or crack with a fairy tale.Inspired by Jun's recent activities with IG.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	JUN-KUN, SHO-CHAN AND THE CURSE OF THE CELL PHONE.

Michael Jackson’s music was blasting from the speakers in Jun’s dressing room. The other members knew damn well not to interrupt him when he was working. But they were worried, Jun was acting weird since starting their Jetstorm adventure.  
\- He’s cursed. – Nibo deadpanned.  
Ohno chuckled and Sho rolled his eyes.  
\- He’s simply planning something. He gets like this when he has an idea. He’s our group genius. I’ve read geniuses can be weird. Like Einstein and Mozart and Dalí and…….  
\- We get the point, Masaki. – Nino shut him up.

Aiba had the tendency to talk a lot when he got nervous. Jun was his best friend and he was scared.  
Suddenly, the door of Jun’s dressing room opened. Arashi members looked inside and saw him doing the Thriller dance in front of his phone. He was filming himself.  
\- You’re not uploading this to Instagram, are you?- Nino asked.  
Jun turned around and looked furiously at him.  
\- Thanks, Ninomiya. Now I have to delete this take and start again because your annoying voice would be heard.  
\- He’s planning to upload it. – Ohno replied.  
\- There are copyright issues, Jun-kun. – Sho said.  
\- Insta King is above all issues. – Jun winked at him and smiled.  
\- Did he just call himself Insta King? . Asked an atonished Nino.   
Sho nodded.  
\- Can somebody take his phone away from him? – Ohno pleaded.  
Jun had heard him and hid his phone. He switched off the music and stood staring menancingly at his four friends.  
\- Don’t you dare come near me or my phone! I’ll battle you all. – He sounded like a kabuki actor and Nino laughed.  
\- I told you he was a samurai in another life. – Sho said.  
Aiba, who hadn’t spoken until then, added:  
\- I remember watching a Nakamura-san play with that same line. I think we went together, Jun-kun. His role was that of a ronin who……  
\- Shut up! – Sho, Ohno and Nino shouted.  
Jun stormed out all enlegantly towards the catering hall. The others followed him. They found him complaining to one of the staff while pointing impolitely at them.  
\- These vassals don’t understand the trials and tribulations of an Insta King. My Insta stories are crafted works of art. I bring happiness to the world with my close-ups and skilled camera moves.  
Sho sighed.  
\- Now he’s talking like a Kurosawa movie, we must intetvene.

Ohno gathered them in a corner, far from Jun’s hearing field. The aforementioned was focused on a bowl of rice and a pot of nabe.  
\- I’m a wise man. I have lived many lives previous to this one. – Their Riida said. They nodded. – I know what’s happening here: he’s cursed.  
\- Oi, that’s what I’ve said on my first line. – Nino protested.  
Ohno stared at him intently:  
\- I’m your senpai.  
Nino agreed and the dispute was settled.  
\- I know someone who can help us. – Ohno continued. – A powerful majo who visited Kakurega Arashi not long ago. I had a good feeling with it.  
\- It?- Sho asked.  
\- It?- Nino asked.  
Aiba remained silent.  
\- Majo has feathers and big yellow eyes.  
Nino, Sho and Aiba gasped.   
\- It’s the owl that recently appeared. We connected.  
The other three gasped loudly this time. Riida told them to wait and went to give some instructions to staff-san.  
Jun walked to them defiantly.  
\- Our next Instragram story will be me wearing a Freddy Mercury mustache like in the Japonism calendar.  
\- He’s getting worse. – Nino commented.  
\- Do something, Sho-chan! – Aiba-kun pleaded.  
Sho sighed. He loved the boy but Jun could get annoying. He hadn’t been that obsessed with something since he had been obsessed with Tackey during Juniors days.  
\- Let’s wait for the majo, it’ll know what to do. – Sho said.  
Jun chuckled and left towards the stage to continue with the concerts planning. His right hand firmly grasping the cell phone.

Sho, Aiba and Nino went to the training room while waiting for Riida and the majo. But then, Jun’s manager came running with a worried expression.  
\- Now he’s saying he wants to stream the Christmas concert on Youtube.  
The three members looked at each other.  
\- That’s actually a good idea – Aiba said – If you take our Youtube channel subscribers and add the amount of new people who might watch us plus casual viewers plus the FC members, you can get an estimated reach of…..  
\- Shut up! – Sho and Nino told him.  
\- Jimusho would kill us if that ever happened. – The manager explained.  
\- We need to intervene before it’s too late. – Nino replied – I don’t want to lose money.  
\- Can you think with your head instead of your wallet for once? – Sho retorted. – Let’s be patient.

A couple of hours passed. They worked out, recorded some interviews, read scripts for future projects and ate. Meanwhile, Matsumoto Jun was designing an official webpage and taking selfies in front of the stage to post on SNS.  
Ohno entered the room and looked around. With a movement of his head, the other three understood that he was asking if the coast was clear. To which Sho replied:  
\- He’s busy making the fans crazy with his Insta pictures.  
Nino was looking at Jun’s posts on his laptop`:  
\- I have to admit that he looks really good with a bit of stubble and the glasses. He has a face for movies.  
\- This is serious, Ninomiya. – Ohno shut him up. – Listen to me, you all. I spoke to the majo and it told me what to do.  
He looked at them and wiggled his eyebrows before continuing:  
\- Jun is cursed.  
Nino rolled his eyes, but Riida pointed a manacing finger to him to prevent him to talk more.  
\- The curse is an Edo period one put on objects to enslave their owners.  
\- Why would an Edo period curse affect a XXI century object? – Aiba asked.  
\- Because one of the metals used to make the phone once belonged to a cursed object from the Edo period. – Ohno explained  
Sho got excited all of a sudden:  
\- This is like Indiana Jones!  
The other three rolled their eyes.  
\- Okay, and how do we break it? . Nino asked.  
\- Destroying the phone, duh. – Was Aiba’s answer.  
Ohno looked at him and shook his head:  
\- It can only be broken the old way. With a kiss.  
Aiba, Sho and Nino remained silent for a few minutes processing what Riida had just stated. Nino finally spoke:  
\- Aiba-kun, you and Jun kissed once, you can do it again.  
Aiba smiled.  
´It was a drunk kiss, though. But it was enjoyable. We were sitting at a table drinking and reminiscing about the old days, we got emotional….  
\- We know! - Sho, Nino and Ohno yelled.  
Then Ohno continued talking:  
\- The one to kiss him can’t be anyone but the one he loves, the one who’s in his heart and mind all days and all nights.  
The three members turned their eyes to Sho. Sho laughed nervously and started to shook his head.  
\- No, no, no, he has always preferred Tackey.  
They walked towards him until they had cornered him against the wall.  
\- How can you be so blind, Sakurai? – Nino said.  
\- You don’t understand Jun’s heart. – Aiba added.  
Sho recalled the old days: the huge crush Jun had on him and how much himself adored that skinny boy. But things had changed, they were grownups, they had new friends and different interests.  
\- I’m not going to kiss him. – He declared. – He’d probably puch me.  
Riida put his best Naruse expression and talked:  
\- You have to do it for us, for the fans, for the world. Can you imagine if we do another Jetstorm tour? It’ll be unbearavle.  
Suddenly, the chords of Ed Sheeran’ Shape of You could be heard coming from the stage. Nino turned around.  
\- What the hell is he doing now?  
Ohno stared sternly at Sho.  
\- We’ll get copyright lawsuits if we let him carry on.   
\- Takizawa-kun didn’t kill you during Juniors and he wanted to, believe me, but he’ll do it now if you don’t saves Jun. – Added Aiba dramatically.  
\- You don’t wanna mess with Shachou. – Nino stated.  
. Okay. I’ll do it. – Sho finally said. – But if it doesn’t work…….I’ll start my political career earlier than intented.  
\- Yhe probability of starting a political career when you’re an idol is below zero. – Aiba replied.  
Nino, Ohno and Sho stared at him to which he responded:  
\- Alright, I’ll shut up.

Sho gulped hard, straightened his posture and walked towards the stage.  
Once there, he requested Jun’s manager to leave them alone. Jun threw a look full of suspicion. He had stopped filming himself performing and was editting the videos.  
\- You don’t understand, Insta king will make Arashi more popular. – Jun told him.  
Sho approached him. He realised he was shaking, but it wasn’t nervousness for the responsibility to break the curse, it was something else. His heart was beating fast. He knew why but he never wanted to acknowledge that feeling.  
\- You’re not an Insta king and we don’t need more popularity.  
Jun snickered.  
\- What do you know? Peasant.  
\- Can you stop going all Nobunaga on me? – Sho replied.  
When he realised, he was in front of Jun. He could smell his expensive, trendy perfume, and feel the heat of his body.  
\- Don’t you dare touch my phone. – Jun threatened but his whole demeanour changed when he looked into Sho’s eyes. Sho raised a trembling hand to take Jun’s glasses off. There he was, his Machan, under those big dark orbs.  
\- Truth is – he said – that I have always wanted to do this.  
He cupped Jun’s nape with his other hand and put his lips on Jun’s. Surprisingly, the younger man didn’t present any resistance and melted into the kiss. A loud clank resonated all over the concert venue when Jun dropped the cell phone from his hands to embrace Sho. When they parted, Jun whispered:  
\- I love you, Sho-chan, I always did.  
Sho smiled and whispered back:  
\- I love you too, Jun-kun.  
Ohno and Nino applauded from backsatge while Aiba sobbed. Staff-san ran and picked the phone to dispose of it.  
\- Don’t worry, I’ll buy you the latest Iphone. – Sho told him.  
\- I feel dizzy just thinking about the amount of fanfic that is going to ensue. – Nino rolled his eyes.  
\- Majo was right. I’ll have to bring it to Kakurega Arashi again. It loves publicity. – Ohno commented.  
\- I’ve never experienced such emotion since my parents presented me with my first encyclopedia of Nippon’s History. Maybe when I visited a library for the first time. Or when I watched Seven Samurai. Perhaps also when I said that hyperbole of making a storm all over the world. Or…….- Aiba looked around and noticed that everybody had left. He shrugged and left as well.

And so, everything went back to normal: concerts, bangumis, interviews, photoshoots, Music Station, rehearsals, etc.  
Before Sho was about to start his MCing on Best Artist, he checked Instagram. Their official account had posted a picture of them five dressed accordingly for the occasion. He smiled. That was enough to fire him up. Jun had hashtagged theit names on the post plus #Instaking. Sho laughed out loud.  
\- Never change, Machan.

THE END.


End file.
